The Mission
by Bloody Violet Heart
Summary: Lately, they don't spend much time together, so Harper engages in a mission, it's purpose: to change that fact. Halex or Harper/Alex love! Read and Review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**Warnings: Halex!**

**Summary: Lately, they don't spend much time together, so Harper engages in a mission, its purpose: to change that fact. **

**A/N: Because there needs to be more Alex/Harper love out there! I made this little one-shot. **

_The Mission_

(Harper P.O.V)

Lately I barely see her, only in school, and it's starting to get to me. She's always working, since her parents' restaurant is such a big hit, and I am really happy about that, really I am, but I wish I had a chance to see her more often.

If it's not work, its homework, if not its family day-outs or family reunions that they have weekly I don't know what for. With all of those things, there's really no time for me, Harper, Alex's girlfriend.

We have been dating for a while now… like five months to be exact. It's still a secret, nobody knows about it, and I mean **no one**! I honestly have no problem in telling people, but she says she's not ready for that. I was a bit surprise when I heard that. I mean, we are talking about I-don't-care-about-anything-that-doesn't-let-me-have-what-I-want Alex, the girl who breaks rules on a daily basis while I sit worrying about the consequences. Still, she didn't want anyone to know, not just yet.

I'm fine with that, as long as I'm with her I can deal with it. But not been able to see her is really having its toll on me. Right now is weekend, a long weekend at that. We didn't have class on Friday because of a teachers' reunion, and we don't have class on Monday thanks to Presidents day. She going to work her ass off on Friday, on Saturday she has a heavy family reunion, on Sunday her parents decided they were going to have a family day this weekend, and on Monday is hard work again. So this leaves me with four agonizing days of no Alex for me.

I feel so miserable! It's on moments like this that I start to question the secrecy of our relationship. Perhaps if we weren't hiding, I could have been able to visit her on Friday, or maybe go with them on Sunday. But since they know nothing, I have no chance of doing so…unless…unless I invent something, without them knowing.

Alex may be the usually mischievous one, but desperate times call for desperate measures. And so, here I go!

---------------------

It's currently Saturday night, 11:30 to be precise, and I have just snuck out of my house. I'm making my way to the Russo's residence during this lonely, pitch black night, and I'm terrified! The alleys that I find so cool during the day are extremely creepy at night; I would not advice anyone to come check the scenery at this time.

I speed up my pace, making sure no one hears me but keeping alert of everything. I finally got to their house in one piece, now I only have to find a way to get to her room without them knowing.

I round the house, seen if for some reason there's some kind of ladder or something that can help me up to her room, which for my luck, is on the last floor of this pretty house. At finding no object that can help me climb, I make my way back to the entrance of the restaurant.

I crawl to the door, peeking through the windows. I see no ones there, which is no surprise, its 11:30 for Pete's sake, who would be working right now?

Thus, I reach for the door; I push it but its lock, obviously. They wouldn't be very smart if they left it open, just like I am been right now for thinking they would. Rolling my eyes at my stupidity I make my way to the side of the house, where Justin's…train of tutoring? (or whatever it is) is located. The thing connects to the insides of the restaurant, therefore joining with the rest of the house.

Justin is pretty smart, well he is **really** smart, but what he has in intelligence he usually lacks in common sense. I'm hoping he won't pick tonight to gain that missing attribute as I try to open one of the windows. Apparently not!

I push the window open and after a few attempts at trying to climb it, I'm finally able to do so, just to get stuck in it! I sighed; I never was one for physical activity. I lean forward trying to grab, something, anything that would help me get out of this predicament; it would be really embarrassing to get caught like this.

Finally I'm able to grab the edge of a table, I pull on it with all my strength, which really isn't much, but enough to get me free of the window and slammed head first on the floor.

"Ooow." I whine softly rubbing my head, before recalling I am on a mission!

I start to crawl to the door of this little train and stop in the darkness before the door, listening. I can hear no one in the other room, so I stand on my feet and confidently make my way to the stairs, but not before stumbling with one of the tables, causing a shriek noise fallowed y the clatter of the pepper and salt bottles on the floor. I gasp and run to hide behind the counter as I hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Mooom, there's no one here." I hear the voice of who I think is Justin.

"Shhh, I tell you I heard something, look around." That was Alex's mom.

I'm currently on my hands and knees behind the counter, looking by the side of it. I can see Alex's mom with a big broom in her hands, ready to knock whoever's head off, I just hope it's not mine. Justin is looking around, searching for the culprit, when he apparently steps on the bottles I dropped.

He leans down to pick them up.

"Mom, look, the salt and pepper must have fallen for some reason, that's all."

"Then see? There's someone here! Now be alert." The woman said moving around with the broom tight in her hands.

I'm starting to get really scared now. I move back causing my back to hit something which whimpers and I hurriedly cover my mouth to keep from screaming. As I look back, I see Dragon, Justin's dog. In any other circumstances I would have no problem in seen Dragon, actually I would have been really happy and all over the cute dog, but right now the animal could give my hiding place away, if he hadn't already, and so, I wasn't too happy to see him.

As I had thought, the dog gave me away. How do I know? Because I can feel footsteps coming my way. I tense up and close my eyes waiting for the worst, when…

"Woof!" I hear Dragon bark and then go running from behind the counter up the upstairs, saving my life!

"Oh! It's just Dragon." The Latina said.

"See? I told you." Justin says.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go upstairs then, your father is probably waiting for you to continue."

With that they climb the stairs. I let out the breath I have been holding since Dragon whimpered.

Now that I feel safe again, I stand up and make my way to the stairs, ascending noiselessly.

Once in front of the door, I knelt down and open it slightly, just to peek in. From first glance, you would think there was no one in the room, but a further inspection will show you Mrs. Russo in the kitchen area, seemingly washing dishes.

I open the door just enough so I can step in, and carefully close it without taking my eyes off Alex's mom. I move to the side of the couch, then to its back, sneaking my way behind it until I get to its edge. I take another glance at the dark haired woman, who's currently looking for something in the fridge. Taking this wonderful opportunity, I cautiously make my way to the spiral stairs and climb them swiftly.

I reach the second floor, successfully completing phases one and two of my mission. My current position, where phase number three and final will take place, is the hall, also the rooms' floor. I looked around, there were four doors counting the one at the end of the hall (her room). Listening carefully I heard no sound, so I started on my way.

I encountered the first door on the right. I passed by it with no problem since the door was closed, unlike the second one to the left. The door was open; I pressed my back to the wall, and slowly leaned over looking to see if it was occupied. It was, and its resident was none other than Justin Russo. From the glimpse I took he seemed to be studying, nothing new there. I bet I could walk by as if I lived here and he wouldn't even notice. Still, not wanting to take my chances, I looked around the floor of the hall way searching for something that could help me out. I spotted a little blue ball, one of those that bounce a lot. I took it and quickly threw it to one of Justin's dolls, I mean, action figures. The figure fell backwards as the ball bounced all over the room.

"What the?! Noooo my action figures! Hey, you, stupid ball! No! Stop!" As the boy ran all over his room trying to stop the little ball, I passed his door and made my way rapidly to Alex's room, giving no mind to the last door in the hall since it was close like the first one.

Gently closing the door I looked around the tidy (unlike mine) room to find it empty. I wonder where could she be at this our? Probably at that reunion, but Justin was upstairs…oh well no matter, it just gives me a bit more time to hide myself. I'll make it a real surprise!

Inspecting the room I saw really no place where I could hide, her room is rather small. The only place I could think off was… uh oh! I better hurry up, I think she's coming.

I'm already well hidden when I see her open the door and close it tiredly. She then walks to the bed and flops on it face down, I stifle a giggle when I see this, it's so cute.

"This is so annoying! I'm so tired!" – She whines and then groans. – "I miss Harp." I smile when I hear her say this, if she knew how much I miss her too.

She pushed herself up just to fall back on the bed. "Ouch, my shoulders hurt, now I really miss Harp, she's so good with her hands, I bet she could get this pain off me." Now that comment got a smirk from me, it was true though. I hear her giggle probably from having her mind in the gutter thanks to her words.

A frown replaced her pretty smile soon, and she sat on the bed.

"Might as well get an outfit ready for tomorrow." She said standing up and heading to the closet while rubbing her shoulder.

I step back, deeper into my hiding as she makes her way towards me. When she opens the closet door she can't see me and sadly I can't see her either, not very well, but I can hear her perfectly.

"I wonder what I should wear. Maybe a some short pants, with red leggings and a red blouse, or I could use a skirt with some high boots and that black blouse I bought the other day, or -"

"I think anything you wear will look beautiful on you."

"Thanks, but I really need to pick something good and something that Harper will like in case she sees me in photos or something, because…" She stops finally realizing someone, from inside her closet, just talked to her. I can't help but laugh inwardly. – "What?! Who the heck is in there? Come out now or I'll scream! Actually I think I'll scream anyway."

Now I'm laughing out loud. I quickly step out of the closet to prevent her from screaming, but I'm still laughing.

"Harper?" She asks her eyes wide. I try and calm myself down before answering.

"Hey there." I say smiling and cleaning my eyes from mirth tears.

"How did you get in there? No, when did you get in there?" She asks, a cute and confuse frown on her face.

"Oh man and here I thought you'll be happy to see me." I looked down as if sad, just to tease her.

She blinked a few times before stepping closer to me and hugging me. "Aww, of course I'm happy to see you Harp. I'm just surprise, plus I got scare there for a second." I hugged her back, while laughing softly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, just surprise you." I said honestly as I pulled back from the hug. I didn't really want to, it feels so wonderful to be in her arms, but I also wished to see her beautiful face and I couldn't do both things at the same time.

"It's alright, but do you know what time it is? Its like twelve or something, do you parents know you are here?" She asked with pure concern, so cute!

"No, I sneak out!" I proclaimed proudly. I guess that's not something I should be proud about, but it had to do with her, and I am always proud of everything that has to do with her.

"I'm rubbing off on you huh?" She smirked.

"It seems like it." I smiled back.

"But why? It's really late, something could have happened to you." Her expression returned to one of worry.

"Yeah I know, but I missed you." I looked down, taking her hand in mine and playing with it.

She pulled my hand, and when I looked up I saw her face mere inches away from mine before she pressed our lips together in a sweet kiss. Oh how that felt. It was heavenly.

"I missed you too." She said with a beautiful smile, her left hand was playing with my hair.

I gave her a big smile as I took the hand caressing my tresses and lowered it, now brushing my thumbs on both of them. I walked to the bed dragging her with me, and as I sat down she sat beside me.

"So exactly how much did you miss me?" She said with a soft smile. She was now the one playing with my hands.

"Very, very much, like **a lot**." I said, trying to express just how much I miss her, and without a doubt failing at it, there is no way for me to be able to express just how much I need her in my life, every single second.

"Really?" She looked up with an arch eyebrow. I frowned curiously.

"How about I just show you?" I said with a smirk, understanding exactly what she wanted.

I raised my hand to the side of her face, caressing her soft skin down to her chin. I pulled her face towards me, until our lips met. Once again, I had reached paradise. Our kiss started slow, almost chaste. Her lips were so deliciously soft, that no matter how much I drank from them, I was never satiated. As the kiss went on, I opened my mouth to taste them better, deepening the kiss.

One of her hands went to my waist and the other rested on my thigh. While one of my hands was on the back of her neck my thumb stroking her jaw line and the other was gently caressing her neck, collarbone and shoulder.

We let go for a second, just to catch our breath before I kissed her again, with more fervor this time. I wanted to show her how much I missed her, how much I love her. And I know that one kiss won't tell her plenty, but is something for the moment, I'll find other ways to show it to her during the rest of our lives, if she lets me.

I licked her lower lip and she opened her mouth allowing my tongue to enter. Slowly, I massaged our tongues together, drawing a moan from her. But soon she decided to play the game her way, and the only battle I approve of began. Our tongues battled for dominance, exiting little whimpers out of each other.

A while later I drew back bringing her with me. I smiled at her breathlessly and she smiled back in the same manner. She had this dreamy gaze and I bet I had it too. Although I think I have it even when I'm just looking at her. She leaned forward to kiss me soundly before hugging me.

"Man you really missed me." She said. I could hear the smile in her voice. I just laughed, holding in the urge to say 'I told you so', after all, I had told her I really, **really** missed her.

-----------------------

I have lost track of time, so if my parents for some unknown reason feel like going to my room to check up on me, I'm toast. I don't even want to think of how much time I'll be grounded and how many things they are going to take away from me.

But I'll have time to think about that later, Alex always says I shouldn't worry about consequences until they happen. I think that's a pretty good advice which I intent to fallow, especially right now.

I'm pressed against the headboard of her bed, she's sitting between my legs and my hands are massaging the creamy flesh of her neck, shoulders and upper back. This is actually one of the things I most revel in; her skin is just so soft and inviting. The good thing is that she enjoys it as much as I do. I love caressing her back with massages (or however she lets me do it) and she loves how I do it.

"Mmm, Harp, your hands are amazing." She says with a pleasurable moan, and I smile in satisfaction.

"Thanks." I lean in to give her a light kiss on her back, I know how she loves those, and she giggles.

-Fin-

**A/N: Well, after seen the charm-a-ton of Wizards of Waverly place, I couldn't help but to write at least a one-shot about this two cute girls, as I had predicted I would. **

**It's probably not that good, but I wanted to write something with this series, so here it is! **

**Please tell me what you think! (Only constructive criticism is appreciated) **


End file.
